Power Rangers Dino Tech
Power Rangers Dino Tech is 1th season of N226781. 'Synopsis' The remains of a new dinosaur were taken and revived in the museum. the problem is that the revived dinosaur is actually a mutant named Jurazaking, who calls himself the King of the Dinosaurs. Now, wishing to dominate the modern world, Jurazaking got an army to inflict its evils. To stop him, the scientists mixed dinosaur fossils and current technology, empowering 5 youngsters and making them the Power Rangers Dino Tech. Later, when being defeated and losing the power of darkness, Carno Ranger joins the team as the Sixth Dino Ranger 'Rangers' 'Arsenal' - Dino Morpher - Cyber Chip - Carno Morpher - Carno Ranger Key - Dino Blaster - Tyranno Sword - Tricera Shield - Ptera Bow - Stego Daggers - Smilodon Shooter - Dyna Cannon - Dino Saber - Ultra Staffs - Master Mammoth Hook - Carno Axe - Master Cerato Sword and Shield - Master Mosa Sickle - Hidden Shields Vehicles - Raptor Cycles - Dyna Jet 'Zords' - Tyranno Red Cyberzord (Brian/ Red) - Tricera Blue Cyberzord (Simon/ Blue) - Ptera Green Cyberzord (Frank/ Green) - Stego Gold Cyberzord (Willow/ Yellow) - Smilodon Black Cyberzord (Crystal/ Black) - Lightning Parasaur Cyberzord (Crystal/ Black) - Knight Ankylo Cyberzord (Simon/ Blue) - Deep Plesio Cyberzord (Frank/ Green) - Cephala Cyberzord (Willow/ Yellow) * Cybersaurus Megazord '(Combination of Tyranno Red, Tricera Blue, Ptera Green, Stego Gold and Smilodon Black Cyberzords) * '''Cybersaurus Megazord Para Boomerang Mode '(Switch Stego Left Arm for Lightning Parasaur Cyberzord) * 'Cybersaurus Megazord Ankylo Mixer Mode '(Switch Stego Right Arm for Knigth Anlkylo Cyberzord) * 'Cybersaurus Megazord Plesio Hose Mode '( Deep Plesio becomes an Armor and a Hose) * '''Cybersaurus Megazord Cephala Puncher Mode (Switch Stego Right Arm for Cephala Cyberzord) - Mammoth Masterzord/ Mammothmegazord (Master Hefty/ Mammoth Ranger) - Carnotaur Cyberzord/ Carnodestructor Cyberzord (Lance/ Carno Ranger) - Archeopteryx Cyberzord (Lance/ Carno Ranger) - Ophthalmo Cyberzord (Lance/ Carno Ranger) * Carnage Megazord '(Combination of Carnotaur, Archeopteryx and Ophthalmo Cyberzords) - Cerato Masterzord/ '''Ceratomegazord '(Master Bold/ Cerato Ranger) - Mosa Masterzord/ 'Mosamegazord '(Master Depth/ Mosa Ranger) '''Allies - Dr. Wilbur W. Williamson - Dra. Davidson - Myke K9 'Villains' '- '''Jurazaking - Spinowar - Poisauria - Rocksaurs - Bigtiles 'Episodes' 1. Cyber Meteor, part 1 2. Cyber Meteor, part 2 3. Dino Quest 4. A Jurassic Virus 5. Approval 6. The Strength of a Warrior 7. Green of Envy 8. Last and Furious 9. A Master and an Apprentice 10. Love or Friendship 11. The Power of Master 12. Spike Doom 13. Evil Ranger, Real Danger, part 1 14. Evil Ranger, Real Danger, part 2 15. Evil Ranger, Real Danger, part 3 16. Jurassic Union 17. Hard as a Blade 18. Dangerous Waters 19. The Hidden Power, part 1 20. The Hidden Power, part 2 49. Technology of The Past, part 1 50. Technology of The Past, part 2 '''Monsters' Fangwheel (Piranha, Wheel) Episode 2 Airbat (Bat, Plane) Episode 3 Winsick (Fly) Episode 4 Rockndillo (Armadillo, Guitar) Episode 5 Sukoblade (Suchomimus, Swordsman) Episode 6 Pliofrost (Pliosaurus, Glacier) Episode 7 Utahdrive (Utahraptor, Kart) Episode 8 Gigabox (Gigantosaurus, Boxer) Episode 9 Stygimolover (Stygimoloch, Sweet Candy) Episode 10 Barywhipper (Baryonyx, Snake) Episode 11 Iguactus (Iguanadon, Cactus) Episode 12 Carno Ranger and Dimorphoblack ( Dimorphodon, Tar) Episode 13 and 14 Badtaur (Carnotaur, Lance DNA) Episode 16 Rhamptile (Rhamphorhynchus, Crocodile) Episode 17 Nighttopus (Octopus, Alosaurus) Episode 18 Weaponsaurus (Weapons, Tarbosaurus) Episode 19 and 20